Lance`s Brightest plan”
by Ryoken1
Summary: Lance does his crazyiest thing yet to be with Kitty , and suffers the joys and pains of going where no guy has gone before , the Cooking Class! in my fluffiest fic yet!


X-men: Evolution : "Lance`s Brightest plan"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own Evo , buy i wouldnt mind!....  
  
Lance Alvers stood on the room , emotionless.  
  
He looked to his lefy and to his right , and suddenly realised the terrible truth.  
  
He was surrounded , and there was no way out.  
  
Lance Alvers had done the most stupid thing ever in his life , a thing that putted his life and sanity in danger , all for the girl she loved........  
  
Lance Alvers had joined the Cooking Class at Bayville High......  
  
50 minutes before........  
  
Lance walked throught the school , with a smile in his face.  
  
He had finally found the perfect way to be with Kitty without Mystique finding out.  
  
He had joined the cooking class at school.  
  
"It`s perfect , Only me with Kitty , cooking together , and since Fred is there too , I`m not gonna be alone!"-Lance thought as he entered the class.  
  
Only to find himself facing Wanda , Rogue , Jean , Kitty and Risty.  
  
"Lance , what are you doing here?"-Kitty asked in surprise.  
  
"I decided to learn to cook , since Freddy is the only one at our house that knows how to cook , speaking of Blob , where is he?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Fred quit this class today , funny , since we all joined today!"-Kitty said looking at Lance.  
  
"Yeah , i mean , Blob quitting cooking? , that has to be the weirdest thing ever!"-Jean said.  
  
"Uh, Wanda , what are you doing here?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Uh , i had to take this class as a mandatory thing , why?"-Wanda said , thinking fast.  
  
"No reason"-Lance thought , thinking about telling this to Pietro as soon as possible.  
  
"Well , ah`m glad we have a guy in here!"-Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah , darling , we needed one urgently!"-Risty said , when the Teacher entered the room.  
  
"Okay , everyone , as you all know , our previous taster has leaved the class for this semester for no apparent reason , so our taster for this period will be the newest addition to our team , Mr Lance Alvers!"-The teacher said.  
  
Lance went pale....  
  
Present time....  
  
"How could i have been such an idiot! Even Fred was smart enough to run away from here , i mean , Red and Kitty are famous for being bad cooks , but Risty , Rogue and dear god , Wanda?" , Im going to die!"-Lance thought.  
  
"Lance , could you pass me the spatula?"-Kitty asked , smiling at Lance.  
  
"Yeah , here"-Lance said as he handed it to her.  
  
"You know , you look so cute with a chef`s hat!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Really?"-Lance said , blushing.  
  
"Yeah , hey , i think its ready!"-Kitty said as he opened the oven , a cloud of smoke hitting Lance in the face.  
  
"Okay , people , take your desserts and lets see what Mr Alvers thinks of each one!"-The teacher said as the girls lined infront of Lance.  
  
"We made ah cheese cake , prove it!"-Rogue said as she handed Lance a slice of a cake that looked like a block of concrete.  
  
"Yeah , maybe its a bit overcooked , but we bet its delicious!"-Jean added.  
  
Lance took a bite , and could almost feel his togue screaming as the cake made contat with his tongue.  
  
"Its....pretty good"-Lance said as he finished , trying not to pass out from pain as he feeled like he had just eated a brick.  
  
"Now try our brownies , darling!"-Risty said , with a very familiar (and evil) look on her face.  
  
"Yeah , i BET you WILL like them!"-Wanda said in a viper like voice.  
  
Lance grabbed a brownie and eated it , instantly feeling sick , as the brownie had the same flavor as an interstate highway.  
  
"Its tasty!"-Lance said , not passing out by sheer force of fear from Wanda`s reaction.  
  
"Now me! Try one of our muffins!"-Kitty said.  
  
Lance looked at the muffin , and at the skull shaped steam that came from it.  
  
He looked at Kitty`s face , and knew what he had to do.  
  
Lance eated the muffin in an instant , paying no attention to the chill that runned trought his spine.  
  
"Its , DELICIOUS!"-Lance said , and then , his eyes rolled into the back of his head , and he passed out.  
  
"LANCE!"-Kitty screamed as Lance hitted the ground.  
  
MUCH LATER....  
  
Lance woke up in his room, and saw Fred , Todd , Wanda and Pietro looking at him , and Mystique sitted in a chair.  
  
"Is this hell?"-Lance asked.  
  
"No , but its pretty close , Alvers"-Mystique said.  
  
"How long has it been?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Five hours"-Pietro answered.  
  
"Man , what did you eated?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah , the doctor said you had enough stuff in you stomach to kill an army!"-Pietro added.  
  
"Yeah , tell us what EXACTLY happened , Lance?"-Wanda said , giving him an scary look.  
  
"Man, first , it was that awfull cheesecake Rogue and Red made , then the brownies Risty made , wich werent that bad , but man , they burned! , and then that hellspawned muffin of Kitty!"-Lance shaked visibly as he talked.  
  
"Man , sorry Lance , but i thought you wanted to be with Kitty!"-Fred said in a whimper of a voice.  
  
"Dont worry , Fred , i think this teaches me to be less of an idiot"-Lance said as he smiled.  
  
"Okay , leave him alone , he neeeds to rest!"-Mystique said as everyone but Wanda leaved the room.  
  
"You coming , Wanda?"-Mystique asked.  
  
"In a minute!"-Wanda said , as Mystique leaved.  
  
"What do you want , Wanda?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Got ya a little gift for keeping it a secret"-Wanda said , smiling a little.  
  
"What?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Kitty gave you mouth to mouth"-Wanda said as he leaved , closing the door.  
  
Lance body was in pain , and he felt like he had died , but he smiled anyway......  
  
END,  
  
Okay , i had to write this , so i will continue with the rietro and vegas series!  
  
Hope ya ll liked it!  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
